Here Comes the Sun
by pleione-x
Summary: Remus sang, alone, in the library and thought no one could hear him.


Remus was in the library of Grimmauld Place. Though the books titles were sometimes extremely scary, he still hoped that he could find something worth a read. He was tiring his eyes looking at the shelves and after some time he was slowly losing any kind of concentration.

He remembered one of the songs his mother used to sing when she cooked. It was from a band she liked when she was younger, a muggle band. Remus remembered the rhythm and started humming it as he looked at the books. Sometimes he needed to read the titles twice to get it because of his loss of concentration. Then he remembered the lyrics. "_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun" _. He remembered the name of the band, it was the Beatles. Then he slowly remembered the rest. _"And I say it's all right, little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here"_

He was singing in a low voice, feeling content with himself that he could remember the lyrics. He could picture his mother singing when she baked and Remus would always remain close and try to eat a piece of chocolate if there was some on the table.

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say it's all right. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes." _He sang, forgetting for a moment that he was in the gloomiest house he had ever seen with books in front of him that explained how to hurt people, kill them, and numerous other wicked spells. For a moment he was at home, he wasn't a werewolf, he was just singing and no one could take that away from him.

He started humming an instrumental part of the song "ta dudu" he repeated. As he sang he could picture the sun by the window. A quiet house in the country, he could see the most beautiful Scotland hills by the window, and grass greenest than anywhere else.

_"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting." _The song went on but it was not his voice. It was Nymphadora Tonks's voice. Had he dreamed her voice? Was it possible that now he was imagining hearing her voice? He turned around, and she was at the door, leaning her back on the frame. Remus was speechless. Had she just heard him humming the instrumental part – which could be not _so_ bad – or had she heard him sing the lyrics, too? The second case being, of course, an awful lot worse. Remus had never thought he had a voice worth listening, especially when he sang. He sometimes did, mostly unconsciously, at home, but never in front of anyone – and especially not in front of Nymphadora Tonks. If there was one person in front of whom he didn't want to be ridiculous, it was her. Even if he could never be with her, he wanted to keep a little dignity.

"You don't want to sing anymore?" She asked with an amused smile on her face.

"I… hum… I didn't know you were here. How long have you….been –"

"Long enough." She answered, still that wide and warm smile on her face.

"Oh." Remus replied, trying to look around. There had to be something to make him leave this room without looking like a scared rabbit.

"I like this song, too. My dad loves the Beatles."

"Really? It is my mother who loved the Beatles." Remus remarked. He always had a small smile on his face whenever he talked about his mother. He looked at Tonks, a bit awkwardly, wondering if any of them would acknowledge the fact that he had been caught up singing. Anyone in the Order would be surprised that he even listened to music – he liked to remain quiet and as unnoticed as possible and would only interfere necessary. She smiled at him kindly and he returned it.

"Seems like a common point, again." She said. _A common point._ Remus didn't know if he should be utterly happy that she had pronounced these words or if he should remind her that she doesn't want to be compared to a werewolf. "I do like to sing, too. But only in my bathroom – the shower is my stage. And in the kitchen, when I cook." She added.

"So you heard from the beginning?" Remus asked – though he regretted he ever had the second after he had uttered the words.

"Yes." She answered in the most casual way, though she still had that smile on her face that started to scare him a little. She often had that smile when the twins and Ginny talked to her.

"Oh." He replied stupidly. She chuckled at his embarrassment – no doubt his cheeks were as red as the tomatoes that Molly had brought for the dinner of the Order meeting.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it, right?" He asked and couldn't help but smile.

"Depends."

"Depends on?"

"If you come down with me for tea, maybe I won't use it against you." She offered as she pretended to be interesting in her nails. Remus noticed she was wearing a bubblegum pink nail polish that was the same colour as her hair.

"Maybe, uh?"

"I don't want to make a promise I won't keep." She smiled mischievously.

"Well, it seems like I can't refuse, can I?"

"Nope." She answered as she walked out of the library. Remus followed her, several seconds later, a bit startled but pleased that his punishment would be to have some tea with her. He enjoyed her company, her presence, her laugh and her smile. He enjoyed talking with her and listening to her and even though he knew that he'd never get involved with her for some obvious reasons, having tea with her couldn't be too bad.

They had tea together, and she found some biscuits that Molly had brought and talked for a long time. They talked about music, and especially muggle music, and then the subjects changed without them even noticing. Time flew, as always. She promised she wouldn't make fun of him for singing but with the mischievous glint in her eyes, Remus was not completely reassured. And so, he was not surprised when she started humming _Here Comes The Sun_ at random moments after the meetings, and especially one time that Remus remembered very well. He had started talking during dinner of a subject that he didn't remember, and actually, was not important at all. He was so surprised that he had stopped talking and lost his stream of thoughts. He remembered Mad-Eyes asking Tonks in his common sharp way "What is wrong with you?" and she had answered, only looking at Remus "Oh sorry, was I singing? I didn't notice." But he couldn't be mad at her, especially not after the warm smile she had given him that made Remus's cheeks burn because he knew that this moment would be their moment and no one could take that away from him.


End file.
